


Why did you leave us here

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Azerith is my persona's wip name so expect it to change once I find a name for her, Canonical Character Death, Dolls, Ken is the only person who tried to keep these two in control, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, even then he fucked up, so ya know the death already happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Singing it's silent song of misery, A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare.One was his best friendThe other, never got to admit their feelings.Both torn at his lost.Hey at least they can bring him back, right?





	Why did you leave us here

**Author's Note:**

> So I need shit to write for both my sake and for the fact I might be in Ryosamu heck (and I may or may not ship my persona with someone in this fandom)

Had it really been 5 years ago? To her it felt like it was just yesterday. Him just passing away in her arms as if it was a normal thing. His clothes weren't smelling like him anymore... But at least she had friends to help her cope.

 

Well as best as they tried. The closest people she could relate to were Kari and Cody but even then... Just having your best friend die in your arms... It isn't the same. 

 

At least she had Ryo and Ken. Both of them were pretty affected by it, and she was pretty sure that's what threw Ken off the edge into becoming the Emperor. Speaking of her angst buddies, they'd finally joined her at the memorial site. She popped off a soda top and placed it on top of the headstone.

"We're not sure if you can hear us, but we're here." She said, voice trying to not quiver. "It's been a while hasn't it." A moment of silence was taken as if he could even respond. "Same here... Both of us are trying to catch up on your legacy. Ken's getting pretty good marks, and I've been keeping up with the Fire Emblem series like old times. A new one came out a bit ago called Path of Radiance, you'd enjoy it. There's a character who's almost exactly like you, but with more racism towards furries."

"Az! You don't say such things!" Ryo whisper yelled before smacking the girl on the shoulder.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah." She continued. "So the digital world is actually real, you would've either been fascinated or have your head blown off. I got my own partner too, his name's BlueMeramon and he's got both fire and ice abilities. You would've liked him." She opened a second soda bottle and chugged half of it in one gulp. "Hey, Sam, Ken's still thinking that it's all his fault all of this happened, so can ya haunt him a bit so he won't think it's his fault?" She slightly giggled. "I still really miss you." Several tears slid off her face. "And it's still been hard to get over... Just take care of yourself ok?" She smiled as she wiped tears off her face. "See ya whenever I guess." 


End file.
